utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
GO!×2 Jet Coaster
|font color = white |track color = #F198A6 |CD name = Duet Drama CD: Natsuki & Syo |previous = Yuuenchi de Love Song Wo 遊園地でラブソングを |next = Zutto Nakayoshi ずっと仲良し |current track = GO!×2 Jet Coaster GO!×2ジェットコースター }} |font color = White |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ デュエットドラマCD 那月&翔 GO!×2ジェットコースター |image = |kanji name = GO!×2ジェットコースター |romaji name = GO!×2 JETTO KOOSUTAA |translation = GO!×2 JET COASTER |type = Duet Drama CD |artist = Shinomiya Natsuki (Taniyama Kishow) Kurusu Syo (Shimono Hiro) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The second track from the [[Duet Drama CD: Natsuki & Syo|' Duet Drama CD: Natsuki & Syo']]. It's a duet song by [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] and [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']], who are voiced by ''Taniyama Kishow'' and ''Shimono Hiro'', respectively. Lyrics English = Glittering, pure, pure, yes! The dream of two!! Hey, Syo-chan! Since we’re putting so much effort into singing, let’s put even more sparkle into this song! No way! You can if you want to, but doesn’t such a slow song seem boring? So then, let’s SPEED UP～!!! Wo～w S-Syo-chan, that’s amazing! You were just like a prince! …Anyway, don’t talk during the recording! Let’s go～! Come on, go! Go! Come faster! Whistling! Flash! Wonderful! Today, forget all the bad things! Full-throttle! Let’s have a parade! Tie a rope to the sun, and go to the moon with a blimp! Wait a sec? Isn’t that impossible? If that’s your dream, Then it’ll come true! “Three, two, one, zero!” On a rainbow-colored Roller coaster, We’ll surprise the world! We’ll paint tomorrow with stardust!! Take my hand! Life is showtime! Smiles bring good fortune! Let’s sing together! Beautiful days! It’s the best! Here we go!! Raise full sail to starboard! With a coffee cup, “Aiyai, Sir! This world is a miracle, spinning round and round! Uwaa… I’m getting dizzy~! Aim for the treasure of the deep, seek the proof of an idol! Gotcha! I’ll make a bento~♥ DON’T!! Soft meat and potato stew, Yum~ Delicious~!! DON’T YOU MEAN DANGEROUS!? Steadily onwards towards the west! But what about the east…? *sobs* Don’t worry! The earth is round~! If we send out an SOS, a UFO-san will arrive! Thanks so much! Ride on my shoulders! No, I don’t want to, though… The future can be seen, my dear friends! It’s exhilarating! Let’s fly away!! You… Don’t just change the lyrics on your own! Ah… You mustn’t, Syo-chan, since it’s recording, the mic’s picking up all of the chattering! I don’t wanna hear that from youuuuuuuuuu!!!! “Three, two, one, zero!” If we’re men, We’ll aim for the heavens! That’s right! Maybe we should grow taller! It’ll create miracles!! Come on, one more time! On a rainbow-colored Roller coaster, We’ll surprise the world! We’ll paint tomorrow with star dust!! Take my hand! Life is freedom! Smiles bring melon bread! It’ll be known throughout the universe, this beautiful song! To the skies, here we go!!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = KiraKira Pure Pure Yes! futari no DORIIMU!! nee Syo-chan! sekkaku utaun dakara, mou PA～tto KIRAKKIRA na uta ni shiyou yo! ya da! omee mo douse nara sa, yukkuri na uta ja taikutsu daro? da～kara, SUPIIDO APPU～!!! uwaa～i S-Syo-chan sugoi ne! sassuga oujisama da ne! …te ka REKOODINGU chuu ni shaberu na! iku zee～! saa Go! Go! hayaku tsuite koi yo! Syun Syun KIRARI! WANDAAHOO YA na KOTO zenbu kyou wa wasurete zenkai! PAREEDO ni shiyou ohisama ROOPU de tsunaide　kikyuu ni shite tsuki ni ikou are are? utagatte nai? yume wa negaeba kanau yo! “SURII　TSUU　WAN　ZERO!” nijiiro shita JETTO KOOSUTAA de kono sekai wo buttobou yo! SUTAA DASUTO de ashita wo egakou!! te wo totte jinsei wa SHOO TAIMU warau kado ni wa daifuku issho ni utaou Beautiful Days saikou he Here We Go!! omokaji ippai ho wo tateyou KOOHII KAPPU de “AIAI SAA!” kono yo wa MIRAKURUKURUKURUKURURU uwaa me ga mawattemasu unabara mezase zaihou AIDORU no akashi wo motome wakatta obentou tsukuru yo yamerou!! nikujaga SOFUTO u～n DERISHASU!! iya, DENJARASU daroou!! nishi he YOOSOROO demo higashi datta… TOHOHO daijoubu! chikyuu wa maruui! SOS dashitara UFO-san ga KITAA! arigatou kataguruma wo shiyou! iya shitakunai kedo… mirai ga mieru ne My Dear Friends soukai sa Let's Fly Away!! omae… nani katte ni kasha kaetenda yo! aa… dame da yo Syo-chan, REKOODINGU nanda kara, shabeccha MAIKU ni haicchau yo omae ni iwaretakuneeeeeee!!!! “SURII　TSUU　WAN　ZERO!” otoko dattara teppen wo mezase sou da yo ne! se ga nobiru kamo ne kiseki nante tsukuridasu mono sa!! saa mou ikkai nijiiro shita JETTO KOOSUTAA de kono sekai wo buttobou yo! SUTAA DASUTO de ashita wo egakou!! te wo totte jinsei wa FURIIDAMU warau kado ni wa sa oto MERON PAN～ uchuu ni todoroke Beautiful Song sora he Here We Go!! |-| Kanji = Kira×2Pure×2Yes!二人のドリーム!! ねぇ翔ちゃん！せっかく歌うんだから、もうパ～ッとキラッキラな歌にしようよ！ やだ！おめぇもどうせならさ、ゆっくりな歌じゃ退屈だろ？だ～から、スピードアップ～!!! うわぁ～いっ翔ちゃん凄いね！さっすが王子様だね! …てかレコーディング中に喋るな！行くぜぇ～! さぁGo!Go!早く付いて来いよ! Syun×2キラリ!ワンダーホー ヤなコト全部今日は忘れて 全開!パレードにしよう お日様ロープで繋いで　気球にして月に行こう あれあれ?疑ってない?夢は願えば 叶うよ! 「スリー　ツー　ワン　ゼロ！」 虹色した ジェットコースターで この世界をぶっ飛ぼうよ! スターダストで明日を描こう!!手をとって 人生はショータイム 笑う門には大福 一緒に歌おうBeautiful days 最高へHere we go!! 面舵いっぱい帆を立てよう コーヒーカップで「アイアイサー!」 この世はミラクルクルクルル うわぁ目が回ってます 海原めざせ財宝 アイドルの証を求め わかったお弁当作るよ やめろぉ!? 肉じゃがソフト う～んデリシャス!! いや、デンジャラスだろぉー!? 西へヨーソロー でも東だった・・・トホホ 大丈夫!地球はまるーい! SOS出したらUFOさんがキター!ありがとう 肩車をしよう! いやしたくないけど・・・ 未来が見えるねMy dear friends 爽快さ Let's fly away!! お前…何勝手に歌詞変えてんだよ! あぁ…駄目だよ翔ちゃん、レコーディングなんだから、喋っちゃマイクに入っちゃうよ お前に言われたくねぇぇぇぇぇーー!!!! 「スリー　ツー　ワン　ゼロ！」 男だったら 天辺を目指せ そうだよね!背が伸びるかもね 奇蹟なんて作り出すものさ!!さあもう一回 虹色した ジェットコースターで この世界をぶっ飛ぼうよ! スターダストで明日を描こう!!手をとって 人生はフリーダム 笑う門にはさおとメロンパン～ 宇宙に轟けBeautiful song 空へHere we go!!歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = GO!x2 JET COASTER |file link = }} |track name = GO!x2 JET COASTER (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Taniyama Kishow and Shimono Hiro in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #FBC535}} Category:Duet Drama CD: Natsuki & Syo (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs)